In Swedish patent application Nos. 8000682-8, 8003989-4 and 8003990-2, filed by the same applicant, a description is given of equipment appertaining to the technical field described above. By means of these proposed inventions, equipment has been created for drying, threshing and separating a harvested crop which contains components of different types, in such a way that none of the components suffers damage, but instead can be kept for use in the most suitable manner. A very high degree of separation of the grain from the chopped harvest crop lighter components has also been achieved, which is a pre-requisite for good overall economics on the part of the plant.